Not The End
by Speedy-Ember
Summary: The saying goes that you fight fire with fire. Therefore it would only make sense to fight the artificial intelligence that happens to be a multi-agent program with another multi-agent program. The only thing is that the saying is not always true.


Not the End

Summary: The saying goes that you fight fire with fire. Therefore it would only make sense to fight the artificial intelligence that happens to be a multi-agent program with another multi-agent program. The only thing is that the saying is not always true. XANA is not finished. Due to another programmer's skills, it is back and stronger than ever, and it is angry at the six children who dared to even challenge it.

Pre-Authors Note: This story is driven mainly by the characters. I'm setting the scene but they do what they want, through my typing. This is kind of like a sequel to the series, a type of Season 5 written as a book. Hope you like it! Sorry if the summary sort of spoils the first chapter by the way, but at least it sparks your curiosity a bit. Also the girl featured in this chapter is an OC of review as well, reviews inspire less time between chapters and feel free to criticize.

-Ember

Chapter 1~

The night was dark, and the rain was pouring down on the streets and homes in the small Billancourt near Paris, France. A boom of thunder was quickly followed by a bright flash and quick crack of a bolt of lightning. Through the small town was a type of river, with an artificial island that held an abandoned Renault car factory. The factory was slightly tall, with a bridge leading across the water to the catwalk around the edge towards the top of the main chamber. There were columns about every five feet to support the ceiling, which came to a point and had two windows on it, and two ropes hanging down from the ceiling, as well as a slightly rusted square lift with a small red button on a pole just to the right of it, which was part of the structure that held it up. A figure of a girl with long hair was sprinting down the deserted street, panting only slightly. Her face gave away her age to be about 13. She was wearing a black sleeveless top with dark jeans under it and black tennis-shoes with white laces. Her hair was glimmering in the dim streetlights as she ran, slicking it down so it was flat, although it still flowed freely as she continued forward. She slowed when she reached the bridge. She slowly walked across it, her foot grazing the manhole close to the street, and stopped when she reached it. There was hardly a thing that could be seen in the pitch black of the factory, yet she knew the terrain well, as if she had been there before. The only reason she had come was because she felt someone was calling her to it, a dark voice in the back of her mind. She looked up and down the long, tall corridor that was the main floor of the factory, and grabbed one of two ropes in front of her. She stepped back once and made a running start, leaping off the catwalk and flying through the air, sliding toward the ground as the rope she was gripping made a wide arc. She let go as her feet hit the hard metal floor, yet she could tell it was not the bottom level, half due to the fact that there was an elevator in front of her and half due to the quiet sound her sneakers made when they hit it. The dark-colored rope swung behind her, swinging back to its original place.

The girl dropped to her knees as she felt a headache come over her. Many things were running through her mind. There were suspicions of reasons that the dark voice had called her here. There were fore-thoughts of what her parents might do to her for sneaking out at 11 o'clock at night only to follow a voice in her mind to an old car factory. There were visions of things she had never seen-a strange cylindrical machine, a four-screened computer main frame with different cords snaking from the ceiling and a holographic map in a dimly-lit room that had greenish-colored metal walls and floors , a room with gray cords snaking everywhere and three tall cylinders that were each a bit taller than the average height of a person that emitted yellow light that lit the entire small room.

The images slowly faded from her line of vision, and she once again became conscious of the dark factory lighted by the occasional flash of lightning and the pounding rain on the metal roof. She slowly stood, and let the thoughts drain from her mind she heard the dark presence in the back of her mind nearly chanting for her to continue. She slowly lifted her hand and pressed her palm to the cold red button. The noise of the rain was soon drowned out by the creaking of the square lift. It rose in front of her, the garage-like metal door with many folds raising upward as if to welcome her into the cold brownish rectangle of an interior it had, the dim light on the ceiling of it flickering slightly.

She blocked the suspicions her mind was throwing at her. She felt a certain calling to this place. She also knew her parents were probably still fighting, and she would end up being punished, which meant no electronics and her father would force her to take up sports again. She broke the precious track record, which was held by a tenth grader, but her area she loved was one of programs and monitors, and dreams of creating virtual things.

She sighed, and let her feet guide her into the elevator. She had no idea why she was here, what she was doing, or if the dark voice she was listening to was only of her imagination of all things. She was a scientific person, and had no belief in ghosts or other paranormal things, but she decided to go with it anyway. Her hand pressed the button on the inside of the elevator that was marked with a down arrow in faded white paint. The door slowly fell closed. The elevator creaked as it descended. The girl had no idea what to expect.

The door rose open into a room that was made of metal, but had grayish-tinted white walls. A large cylinder rose from the ground. It was almost black, with yellow circuits snaking around it. She could tell it was a supercomputer, and it exactly resembled the one from her vision nearly moments ago. The presence was speaking to her now, directing her attention to a small button that practically blended in with the supercomputer. She laid her finger on it, and it opened a small hatch. A lever that matched the supercomputer was concealed inside of it, and it popped out at about a 45 degree angle. She curled her fingers around it and closed her eyes, then pulled down.

A blast of light flashed around the entire room, blowing her long hair behind her so it was slightly frizzy in the back and causing her to take a different stance to keep her ground. She lifted her arms to shield her from it. When it resided, she laid her arms back at her sides. The dark presence she had felt was suddenly much stronger, weighing in on all of her thoughts. It directed her back to the elevator, almost threatening to force her if she refused to comply with its demands. She went back into the elevator and slammed her palm into the red button marked with a faded arrow pointed up. The door slowly fell closed once again and the loud creaking sounded as it pulled up. The door drew open, only to reveal another door with a circle in the middle and a small keypad installed next to it. She heard the entry code whispered into her mind and typed it into the keypad.

The door split into two parts, dividing about at the circle, and slid open, a bit of smoke arising. The girl looked around in awe and stopped in her attempt to smooth down her hair. It was a room with greenish metal for walls and floors, lit by the bright white light emitting from a large circle in the center of the room. Floating directly above the circle was a hologram of four series of plateaus that seemed to each resemble a region orbiting a gray sphere. Cords were snaking down from the ceiling and connecting to a four-screened main frame that seemed to be the former control center of the abandoned factory. She walked over and sat in the chair in front of it as it flicked on, the dark presence driving her too. She picked up a gray headpiece with a single earphone and a microphone that was laying on the keyboard and hooked it in her ear. Her hands laid on the keyboard, her fingers taking a natural-looking position for her. The voice she had heard in her head began to speak into the earpiece. It frightened her, but she did what she was told in fear of the mysterious thing that was in her mind and what it might he able to do to her. The voice began to dictate a layout for a multi-agent system it seemed to her, and she followed the commands without error.

After what seemed to be hours of typing her fingers began to grow weary.

"It is finished. You have served me well, servant,"the voice said to the girl. She felt a chill run through her body at the malice lacing the already-creepy voice and felt a horrible sense of dread and guilt at even coming to the factory, and giving in without a fight. A dark mist began to swirl from the top of the factory and into the clouds above. The clouds continued to pour rain down undisturbed as the most swirled and disappeared into them.


End file.
